Shades of Another Time
by ShadeslayerZycron
Summary: Lina Shade. It is written that the future is never definite. Scrolls written by priests of the old have said it again and again, and even a common noblewoman has changed the future. But how can we be sure a certain future will come to pass? Lin and strives to bring back her fallen family, using magic at her disposal. Because of this she is shunned
1. Chapter 1

There seemed to be nothing, save for a few shadows. The white space surrounded the young girl in the middle. It blinded her. She reached out in front of her, shadows spreading from her outstretched fingers. She then made the motion of closing a book. Immediately, the white space collapsed and she found herself in the ruins of a house. She didn't need to look around to know she was on the outskirts of Ylisse. The young girl looked in front of her and saw a tome, right where she had reached to close it. She stood up and stretched; practicing magic took a huge toll, and she had limited time each day. The girl picked up the tome and put it in a bag, leaving the home. She knew she had to talk to someone, finally.

Eleven years ago, her family lived in the same house she's practiced in. Being there made it easier for her to focus. She didn't blame her parents for leaving her at such a young age, in fact she thought kindly of it. I feel it were another place, another time, maybe she would have never been born. She had found a dusty tome untouched from the fire that burnt down her father's house. She looked towards the east, towards the Halidom, and thought of a solution to her problem: If she could use Naga's ritual, she may be able to see her father and mother again. "I am Lina Shade, and I can do this."


	2. Chapter 2

Lina walked past ruins of a town she used to know. She felt as if she had witnessed the event that caused this cursed future she lived in. Lina openly sighed at this thought; she had never had any reason to look at the history of this world since her studies into sorcery. She stopped short when she noticed an object, previously hidden by rubble but now revealed by the ever-shifting earth around it. She reached down and lifted up a broken shield, golden in color, with five gemstones on it. "Is it really That Shield?" she wondered out loud. The gemstones seemed to shine in response. Lina thought to a few months back, when she saw a black dragon fly over the land. "Chrom... where did you go?" She held the broken Fire Emblem close, remembering her friend.

A familiar of hers, a bird made of crystal, suddenly alerted her to a threat nearby. Lina turned in the direction her familiar pointed and saw clouds of black shadows. "Are those Fallen or Faceless?" she inquired. Her familiar flashed purple in response. "So, it's Fallen," Lina said, putting the strap of the broken shield on her arm, "We are in Ylisse after all."

The cloud formed into a group of Fallen Revenants, and they rushed at Lina. She calmly picked up the tome at her side and flipped through the pages, never moving her eyes from the Fallen. When the shades got close enough, Lina activated the spell she had selected. "Irae!" The land erupted around her, catching the revenants off-guard. Lina's magic left a reddish glow on the land, and she sighed. "Fallen are too weak, but why are they forming here?" She walked in the direction the Fallen had come from, and went in the nearby ruins. Nothing was in the first two, the ones on the right and left, but in the third she saw a Reeking Box, still open. "Who put this here?" she openly wondered, "and why would they open it?"


	3. Chapter 3

Lina picked up the now empty Reeking Box, carefully making sure no magical traps were set nearby. She murmered an incantation,"Manes: Revertere in crypta," and resealed the box. The young girl then sighed again. Ever since the Day of Black Skies, she had never seen her friends from the past. All she had left was a dusty tome and broken shield.

Her familiar chirped again and this time flashed green, signaling a friendly was nearby. Lina, shocked by the sudden turn of events, turned towards where the crystal bird pointed. "Who's there?" she asked, a simple Moonlight spell at the ready.

A girl with green hair stepped out of the forest. "Hey, calm down Lina, it's just me."

Lina, relieved, lowered her tome and let the magic dispell. "Quin, don't scare me like that. what are you doing here, anyways?"

Quin Shade looked at her sister, then fired an arrow from her bow directly next to Lina, striking a Fallen that had somehow escaped the Wrath spell. "Currently saving your life, sister." Quin smiled.

Lina blinked. "Thanks, but you didn't need to. My familiars can guard my back."

Quin just sighed. "I dont see why you study magic, Lina, if you can't stop a Revenant from striking you in the back."

"And I can't see how you can travel through parallel timelines, sister," Lina responded. "This isn't your timeline where you got to grow up with your parents."

Quin put her bow, Moonlit Striker, away. "I know it's not, Lina. And anyways, I am the older 'sibling' here," she sighed, "Just be safe, i don't want to come here to see you buried."

Lina nodded. "Nor I you, Quin."


	4. Chapter 4

Lina, the Reeking Box tucked under her arm and the broken Fire Emblem strapped to it, started on the path to Ylisse. She hadn't had the guts to tell Quin it was impossible for her to die... she wasn't able to tell her of her curse. Lina hated herself for not being able to tell Quin. She got so distracted by this she didn't notice where she was until her right arm got blasted off.

The shock of the pain brought Lina back to reality. Her arm shimmered and reappeared where it was. She looked around cautiously for her attacker and cried out when she saw a green dragon camouflaged by the foliage. "Nowi is that you?!"

The green dragon's eyes showed a lot of pain, but a hint of recognition flashed in them. It was indeed Nowi, somehow having survived that horrific battle. "Li... na?" The manakete asked sliwly.

Lina, smiling, just nodded. "It's been a while, my friend. 3 months now?" She cautiously walked towards Nowi, who instinctively growled. "It's fine, Nowi, I can heal you," Lina told the young dragon.

Nowi let her get close, staying in dragon form. "That shield... that night really happened, Lina?"

Lina nodded, speaking the spell of healing she taught herself: "Sana". The gashes in Nowi's scales closed, new scales growing in place. Lina also gave Nowi enough energy to revert back to her humanoid form.

There was just one problem: when Nowi had gotten attacked she was caught off guard and her clothes got torn to shreds. She had turned to her dragon form to try and escape, but was later hunted down by followers of Grima. She used the foliage as a cover just in case any male walked along. Seeing this Lina handed her a cloak from her bag. "Thanks," Nowi said.

Lina, still a bit overjoyed to see one of her friends, smiled. "You're welcome, Nowi. But I do have a question: did you see what happened to Chrom before you got attacked?"

Nowi looked down. "I did... Grima attacked him outright, Chrom survived the first blow but the second... the second shattered Ignis Emblem and incinerated him..." she started shaking. "That damn dragon why did he have to kill him?! Where did Robin go?! He should have been there for Chrom!" Nowi lost the ability to speak further and collapsed against Lina's breast, crying her eyes out. Lina, a tear in her eye, held her close. "There there, Nowi... Grima died mysteriously three days after that. I am glad I found you..."

Nowi looked up. "But I blasted your arm off... don't you hate me for that?"

Lina shook her head. "No, Nowi. I don't. I could never hate you."


	5. Chapter 5

Lina walked through the main gates of Windmire, rumors of a gate being there having brought her there. Her otherworldly look seemed to make people shun her, but she didn't mind; she was used to it. Her crystal bird familiar, which she decided to name Merula, sat on her shoulder.

As she walked along the street, she glimpsed someone who's beauty she never saw before. She looked like a noble but it was hard to tell. She rushed inside the library to catch her breath. Suddenly she was thrown out. "Wha-?!"

The girl appeared to have heard her and struck at the person that threw her out, and Lina recognized him, firing a non-lethal blast from her hand. "Kellam?!"

The orange armored knight scratched his head. "Lina? I haven't seen you since that day that dragon attacked. I somehow avoided detection even though I ran throughout the city yelling at the top of my lungs." He described why he was there and went back in, wishing her well. Lina then turned to the girl and then suddenly blushed from her beauty again.

The girl held out her hand. "You okay? My name's Anya."

Lina took it, nodding. "I'm fine, so's Kellam. My name's Lina..." she stared at the girl. "You are the princess I was told about..."


End file.
